A Birthday to Remember!
by faerie.sakura
Summary: Complete!It was Sakura's 21st birthday. When the party gets rough. Who comes to Sakura's rescue? SXS, EXT. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.

A Birthday to Remember!!!

000000Sakura's Apartment000000

Beep Beep Beep

Sakura sleepily rolled to her side. Her hand caressed the top of the alarm clock looking for the ever so wonderful snooze button.

When the deafening roar of the buzzer went silent. Sakura's cell phone rang the familiar tune; _Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way think you need a new one._

"Hello?" Sakura mumbled into the phone. Half awake.

"EEK, Sakura HAPPY BIRTHAY!!!" Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend yelled into the phone.

"Not, so loud I just woke up!" Sakura snapped.

"WHAT, no way it's noon!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"WHAT!"Sakura jumped out of bed, and picked up her alarm clock. 12:01pm. Sakura rubbed her eyes again to make sure she was seeing things right.

"Okay, since it's Saturday I'll be there in 15 minutes to pick you up. Be ready. Bye." Tomoyo hung up before Sakura could even say anything.

When she closed her phone she ran to her bathroom for a shower.

00015minutes later000

Ding Dong

The doorbell rang and Sakura flew out of the bathroom and rushed down the stairs to get it. She still had a her toothbrush in her mouth. She swung the door open and saw Tomoyo's bright pearly white smile.

When Tomoyo saw Sakura her smile instantly faded.

Sakura had toothpaste foam at the corner of her mouth. She was also wearing what Tomoyo likes to call unacceptable clothes that should be burned. Sakura was wearing a plain white t-shirt, and plain everyday blue jeans.

"You have got to be kidding me. We can't go celebrating with you looking like that!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Wats wong with tha way I look?" Sakura mumbled although barely audible with all of the toothpaste.

Tomoyo gave her a questioning look. Not understanding her sentence at all.

Sakura held up her index finger indicating the one minute sign and rushed off back to the bathroom.

Two minutes later Sakura came back out of the bathroom. "What's wrong with the way I look?" asked Sakura.

"Well, for one you are my model and you can't be seen in public like that. And two no one goes to the _Moonlight _club dressed in that unless they want to spend the rest of their life as a social reject." Tomoyo stated with a as a-matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

Tomoyo was a famous fashion designer and Sakura was her top model for Daidouji Corp. Tomoyo was also the heir to Daidouji Corp. because her mother was currently the owner and founder.

The _Moonlight_ club was one of the hottest and hardest clubs to get into. Tomoyo were both VIP members because one of their best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa was the manager.

Eriol was also Tomoyo's boyfriend.

The owner of the club was hardly ever around and left Eriol pretty much in charge. The only thing Tomoyo and Sakura new about the clubs' owner was that he was Eriol's cousin.

"Fine, I'll change at your house."

000000Tomoyo's house000000

When Tomoyo had laid out all of the possible outfits that Sakura could wear. She made Sakura try them on one after another.

"That's the one!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed while clapping her hands together rapidly.

"NO!! It's to revealing." Sakura whined.

Sakura was wearing a low cut white kimono top that also had black and red designs, with a wide black ribbon that went around her stomach and tied in the back. She also wore a black mid-thigh mini-skirt. And black heels. She opted to wear her hair down.

Sakura had a silver chain necklace with a sterling silver heart pendant with a matching bracelet. She also had silver hoop earrings.

Tomoyo was wearing a black button up dress shirt that was hugging her skin and black pinstriped jeans. Tomoyo complemented the outfit with a silver chain necklace and black heels. Tomoyo wore her hair in a high ponytail.

"Okay, Sakura you are now ready for your birthday party, but first..._.Tu as faim_?"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "_Oh ,la, la! Oui j'ai faim." _Whenever Tomoyo asked Sakura if she was hungry in French it only meant one thing. They were going to _Le Petite _Sakura's favorite French restaurant.

Sakura and Tomoyo got into a black limo and headed to _Le Petite._

000000_Le Petite..._5:30pm000000

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the gorgeous French restaurant that held a romantic/sophisticated atmosphere. When they walked in they were greeted by two more of Sakura's closest friends, Naoko and Chiharu.

"Hey, Sakura Happy Birthday." Chiharu said as she hugged Sakura.

"How did you guys get here and how'd you know it was my birthday?" asked Sakura with a confused look on her face.

"Tomoyo called and told us, silly and it's also been on our calendars for like ever." Chiharu laughed.

"Yeah, you didn't honestly think that we wouldn't show up to our best friends birthday party or we would forget. Seriously." Naoko stated.

"Aww, I love you guys!" Sakura said and hugged them all.

They all were seated in a private room and talking when the waiter walked up to them and asked what they wanted to drink.

"Yeah, I'll have Dr. Pepper." said Chiharu.

"I'll take Sierra Mist." said Naoko.

"I'll have sweet tea." said Tomoyo. (She can only speak a few words in French. Where Sakura is fluent.)

"_Un limonade, s'il vous plait." _Sakura said in French. (Translation: A lemonade if you please.)

"Okay, I'll be right back." The waiter said and left to fetch their drinks.

When everybody decided what they wanted to order the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Is everyone ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Suprêmes de Volaille à l'orange (chicken breast with oranges)." said Chiharu.

"I'll take the Choucroute Garnie(A quick sausage & sauerkraut meal)" said Naoko.

"I'll have the Poulet à la Parisienne (Chicken in a creamy mushroom sauce)." said Tomoyo.

" And I'll have the Saumon au Riesling à la ciboulette (An Alsatian recipe for Salmon in Riesling & Chive Sauce.)" said Sakura.

When the waiter got their order he walked off to give their order to the chief and serve the other customers.

"So, Sakura it's time to open up your presents." All the girls giggled and held out their wrapped gifts.

"You know you didn't have to guy." Sakura grumbled but graciously excepted the gifts.

"Open mine first!" Chiharu said while jumping with excitement.

"Okay, Chiharu hold on." 'You would think they were happier about the gifts then me.' said Sakura.

Sakura opened the gift and received a lovely Gucci designer handbag. "Thank you, Chiharu I love it."

The next thing Sakura opened was a 1,000 dollar gift card to any store in the mall from Naoko.

"Wow, Naoko this is to much." Everyone's eyes bulged and the gift.

"Nah, consider it a gift from daddy." Naoko said. (Naoko's father was the owner of the most profitable malls in Japan.)

"Hey Tomoyo where is your present to Sakura?" asked Chiharu.

"It's in the limo I had it delivered there while we are in the restaurant!" Exclaimed a sparkling eyed Tomoyo.

After waiting awhile the food was brought. The steaming foods and wonderful smells instantly made their mouths water.

After setting the food down the waiter asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I think we're good."replied Tomoyo.

When the girls finished their food they payed the bill and rushed out to the limo. They were are still intent on the idea of seeing Sakura's present from Tomoyo as quickly as possible.

When the girls were in the limo there was a big box with little holes on the side. To Sakura's surprise it was extremely heavy compared to what she was thinking. Sakura unwrapped the big red ribbon from around the box and carefully opened it.

"Kawaii!!!" All of the girls instantly screamed.

There was a little puppy with light brown hair, a kind of a cream color, and blue eyes.

"What kind of dog is he?" asked Sakura.

"It's a yellow lab but it's fur color is slightly brown."said Tomoyo.

"What are you going to name him?"asked Chiharu.

"I don't know yet." said Sakura with a puzzled look on her face. "How about Cream Puff cause looks so cute and adorable."said Sakura.

All the other girls did an anime sweat drop.

Inside the puppy's mouth was a little bear looking plush toy.

"Aw, and he'll be Kero." exclaimed Sakura.

When everyone was in the limo Tomoyo told the driver to go to the _Moonlight_ club.

On the way there the girls had their exciting girl talk (which was about nothing in particular), until they reached the club.

**A/N---Well, that is the first chapter. I'm thinking of making it about 2 or 3 chapters long depends. Oh, and I am having major writer's block on the story From Fat to P.H.A.T. So if you have suggestions review them on that story not this one please. Also, in exactly one week I will be gone for a week. So, don't hate me for not updating.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does

A Birthday to Remember!

**A/N---Well since I only got one review this chapter is going to be short but I would like to thank dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing. Thanks!!! **

000000_Moonlight club_000000

9:30p.m.

The limo pulled up to the front of the over crowed entrance of the club. The paparazzi was swarming around the entrance trying to snap photos, of celebrities, for their overrated magazines and newspapers.

When, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko stepped out of the limo they were greeted by blinding flashes of photographers taking their picture. The security were struggling to contain all of the fans from rampaging Sakura and the girls.

They approached the door and flashed smiles at the doorman. Who nodded at them with approval before opening the door to let them in.

"Hey, Jack, gonna have a busy night or what?"Sakura said to the doorman before he closed the door.

"You have no idea." Jack grumbled and closed the door.

Inside the building colored lights flashed everywhere and they were surrounded by blaring music and dancing people.

"Hey, If it isn't the lovely Tomoyo." someone greeted while walking to Tomoyo.

"Eriol!!!" Tomoyo yelled as she pulled Eriol into a tight embrace.

"Ew, get a room lovebirds." the other girls told the blushing couple. "Well what brings you here my dear Tomoyo?" asked Eriol.

"What, a girl can't visit her boyfriend every once in a while?" Tomoyo said with pleading eyes and an arched eyebrow.

"No, by all means I would very much enjoy your company but you don't normally bring an audience."

"Okay, well you caught us, we need you to get us one of your VIP booths because we are here to celebrate Sakura's birthday." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh, Happy Birthday Sakura!"

"Thank you Eriol."

"Now, if you will follow me I will take you to one of our special VIP booths." Eriol said while slipping his arm around Tomoyo's waist.

They were shoving their way through the crowd. The room was so crowded that people bodies were cramped together. As the people took part in their exotic dancing. (AN—not like stripper stuff. Like weird, they don't know how to dance stuff) Eriol and the girls had to evade the swinging limbs of the dancer. To reach their destined goal.

The booth was in the back corner of the club and had crimson drapes encircling the booth so it had the private but luxurious feel.

"Now if you ladies will excuse me the owner of the club was said to make an appearance. So I'll have to keep every thing in tip top shape." said Eriol who was leaving the booth. Before he left he winked at Tomoyo causing her to madly blush.

**A/N---Now, I'm hoping to hear a response from some people. Also this story might only have 3 chapters maybe 4. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

A Birthday to Remember!

**A/N---Yay!!! I'm back. Thank you everyone who reviewed. And they are::: dbzgtfan2004, flarey phoenix, cherryheart, jhon doe, and sabby14. Thanks :)**

They were sitting and talking until they decided that they need to get up and dance. So the girls go up and Sakura was reluctantly dragged to the dance floor.

"Aw, come on Sakura your the best dancer out of all of us." Chiharu whined.

"Yeah." All the other girls agreed.

"Okay, fine." Sakura said as the corner of her mouth turned up. "But, I warned you. You guys are going to look like brain dead zombies compared to me."

"Don't gloat Sakura you already have a big head you don't need it getting bigger." Tomoyo stated as she playfully pushed Sakura.

"Hey, that hurt." Sakura gestured to her heart and held a pout on her lips.

After dancing together for a while the girls decided to split up and check out all the 'juicy' guys.

Tomoyo went to talk to her boyfriend, Chiharu was dancing with a guy she met called Takashi; and Naoko was vivaciously flirting with a crowd of guys around her.

When Sakura got tired of dancing she headed to the bar to pick up a drink of water since she already had about two beers at the table.

"I'd like a glass of water." Sakura said to the bartender.

"Hey, there how 'bout you and me go down to my place and have our own party?" Someone said behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to see who the stranger was.

A greasy black hair middle aged man was the owner of the voice and he was leaning toward Sakura.

'_Ew, is he hitting on me.'_ Sakura thought.

"So how 'bout it?" The man asked again. This time Sakura could smell the liquor on his breath. _'He must be totally drunk.' Sakura thought._

"Sorry, but I'm here with some friends." Sakura said while grabbing her water and trying to get away from the man.

He grabbed her forearm and pulled her to face him.

"Come on, they won't ever know your gone."

"NO." Sakura barked and tried shaking her arm from the man's grasp. The man started to drag Sakura to the exit when someone came from behind the man and put his hand on the man's shoulder. The other man had messy chestnut hair and gorgeous amber eyes.

"I believe the lady asked you to let go." After, he said that two bouncers came up from nowhere and lifted the black haired man and took him to the exit.

"To think all these trouble makers in my club." The man said. He looked at Sakura.

"Are your okay?" The man's eyes were filled with concern.

Sakura massaged her now slightly red arm. "Yeah, I think so. Thank you for saving me. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Please call me Sakura."

"Li Syaoran, call me Syaoran." Syaoran took Sakura's hand and placed a soft kiss on the top. He shifted his eyes to face her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kinomoto."_ 'Wow, he's such a gentleman.' _Sakura thought and Sakura's cheeks were as red as an apple. "The pleasure is mine and it's Sakura."

"Yes, well it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura."

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"How could I refuse the man who saved me?" With that said Syaoran lead Sakura to the dance floor. Right when they stepped onto the floor a slow song started to play.

Syaoran placed his hands on Sakura's waist, Sakura couldn't help but turn away from Syaoran to hide her blush. Syaoran put a finger under her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Don't hide your face you look even cuter when you blush." Syaoran said which caused Sakura to turn even redder, if that was even possible. Syaoran smirked and let out a light laugh.

_'Why am I blushing so much. I don't like Syaoran. Oh, who am I kidding, yes I do. Okay, happy I just admitted that I like Syaoran. Is this love at first sigh. Humph, I didn't even think it was real until right now. Oh no, he's laughing what did I do. Ah, I better stop talking to myself.'_

"What, are you laughing at?"

"You had this really goofy expression on your face a minute ago."

"That's mean laughing at the way I look."

Syaoran leaned to whisper in Sakura's ear. He was so close to Sakura she could feel his warm breathe.

"But you looked cute." Syaoran's whispered in a gentle yet seductive tone. Sakura blushed and his words sent shivers up her spine.

**A/N— Only one or two more chapters left. I keep making it longer. LOL. Review Please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

A Birthday to remember!

**A/n---The last chapter. And thank you everybody who has ever reviewed. They're dbzgtfan2004, flarey phoenix, cherryheart, jhon doe, sabby14, puasluoma, Xxmgxx3445xX, and Writer93.**

**LAST Chapter---**

_Syaoran leaned to whisper in Sakura's ear. He was so close to Sakura she could feel his warm breathe._

"_But you looked cute." Syaoran's whispered in a gentle yet seductive tone. Sakura blushed and his words sent shivers up her spine._

**Now On with the story.**

"Syaoran a while ago when you said, "my club" does that mean your the owner?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

"Yep, the one and only." Syaoran said with confidence. Hoping to impress Sakura with his high status.

"That's cool." Sakura calmly stated. Syaoran's jaw almost dropped.

"Well, I thought that was impressive. So tell me Sakura what do you do?"

"I'm the top model for Daidouji Corp." Sakura obliviously stated.

"Very impressive." Syaoran coolly said, he was shocked. _'Well now wonder she didn't think being a club owner was impressive. __**She's a **__**model**__She's used to meeting people with money, but half of them probably don't even compare to how handsome I am.' _Syaoran was thinking to himself.

The rest of the dance had a comfortable silence. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder and her arms around his neck. Syaoran had his hands around Sakura's waist and his head was resting on Sakura's head.

_'This feels so right.' _Sakura thought.

_'Wow, Sakura's beautiful and she doesn't seem like other girls. I think I'm starting to like **like** her.'_ Syaoran was thinking and he couldn't help but smile.

The song ended Sakura and Syaoran locked gazes and froze. The next song, which was fast, started to play and people started to crowd the dance floor. Sakura and Syaoran stood there looking at each other and oblivious to anyone around them.

People started to push around the dance floor and Syaoran and Sakura got pushed. They fell into each other. Sakura's and Syaoran's lips meet for a brief minute. They held the kiss because they were both in shock. Syaoran's heart was beating at an unusually fast pace, while Sakura's seemed to skip a beat.

They both quickly pulled away and their faces were a hundred shades of red.

"Gomen." said Sakura sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry." replied Syaoran.

"I'm going to head back to the table." Sakura said as she quickly fled the scene. When Sakura got there she saw an empty table. With a sticky note on the top. Sakura picked up the note and began to read it.

**Sakura,**

**We saw you on the dance floor with a major HOTTIE and decided to let you two have some alone time. ;) Don't worry about Cream Puff he's be at my house. You can pick him up tomorrow morning or night if you are to busy. Hint hint. Sakura seriously you haven't had a boyfriend since you were 16. Live a little.**

**Your Bestest Friend,**

**Tomoyo**

_'Oh, brother. Tomoyo and her ideas. I seriously don't know what to do with her. How could she even suggest **That** of all things.' _Sakura was embarrassed and a little applaud.

She stomped off toward the back alley entrance, so she wouldn't run into the crowd of paparazzi. Sakura was in such a hurry she left without noticing that she forgot her purse.

When Sakura exited the building she was immediately shoved against the alley wall. The person held both of Sakura's wrists above her head in a tight grasp. Sakura was thrown into shock and couldn't even find her voice to yell for help.

The person crushed their lips against Sakura's in a hard lustful kiss. The person pulled back from Sakura to get a gasp of air. While Sakura's lips started to turn puffy from the pressure of the kiss.

The man took a sharp intake of air and breathed out. Then Sakura could smell alcohol. She looked up at the man's silhouette and noticed that their hair was black and sleeked back.

Sakura recognized the man as the same one from earlier. She started to struggle and try to escape the man's grasp.

"What's wrong? Babe your boyfriend not here to protect you?" The man snickered.

"Didn't I already get you thrown out of here, you must seriously wanna get beaten up." Someone said from behind the man.

The man behind Sakura's attacker was non-other than Syaoran. The man turned to face Syaoran only to be greeted by Syaoran's knuckle hitting the him square in the nose.

"What the? You wanna fight? You're not so tough without your body guards. And you're going to pay for what you did to my nose." The man furiously growled. Blood started trickling down his nose.

The man furiously swung at Syaoran aiming for his head but Syaoran easily dodged his attack. He continued to hit at Syaoran but his efforts were in vain. Syaoran continued to evade his attacks as if it were second nature. Growing tired and no longer mused Syaoran kicked the man in his upper chest. Syaoran's kick had so much strength it caused the man to fly back and hit the back of the alley.

"Syaoran." was all that Sakura managed to say. She ran and hugged Syaoran at the embrace she broke into tears.

"It's okay. I'm here now."

"But how did you?" Sakura stumbled to find the right words.

"You left your purse, I came to return it." Syaoran said as he handed Sakura her purse.

"Thank you, but the man how did you."

"I took martial arts when I was growing up, my parents insisted. Now, being the gentleman I am. Would you be so kind as to allow me to walk you home?" Syaoran said while wiping the tears from Sakura's cheek.

"Of course." Sakura replied happily, trying to forget what just happened.

The walk to Sakura's house was silent with few conversions brought up.

"Syaoran do you ever think we will meet again?"

"Yes, would you like my number?"

"Yes and you can have mine." They took out their cell phones and exchanged numbers.

When they approached Sakura's apartment door. Sakura took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"So, I guess this is good bye." Sakura said while starting to head in.

"Um, wait Sakura do you think you would like to go out with me sometime, like on a date." Syaoran nervously asked.

Sakura stared a moment without saying anything only making Syaoran more nervous.

"A-are you asking me out?"

"Kind of." Syaoran said.

_'Why am I so nervous I'm never nervous around girls. Well beside Sakura she just has a thing about her.' _Syaoran thought to himself.

"So you want me to be you g...girl..girlfriend." Sakura stuttered the ending.

"I know you don't really know anything about me. But no one has ever made me feel this way before."

Sakura smiled, "I would love to be your girlfriend Syaoran."

Syaoran audibly let out a sigh of relief.

"So tomorrow at noon good?" Syaoran asked.

"Tomorrow's good. See ya then." Sakura smiled. She went to Syaoran and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Your goodnight kiss and a thank you." Sakura said and started to head back into her house.

"Goodnight." Syaoran whispered as Sakura closed the door.

Syaoran headed down the steps of the apartment complex still in a daze about the events that happened that night.

When Sakura was inside she hurriedly got a shower. When she was out of the shower Sakura got into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She laid there and was slowly getting claimed by the sandman. The last thing she consciously thought was. _'This really was a birthday to remember.'_

_THE END_

**A/N---It's over. Tell me what you thought. Now I can spend my time working on From Fat to P.H.A.T. My little sister has been watching Sonic Underground on youtube and she wants me to get off right now. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
